1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for lightening the natural skin tone of a user, and more particularly to a method for lightening skin tone by delivery of a nutrient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Preparations for lightening skin tone are known in the art for lightening the overall natural skin color of individuals. Skin tone is sometimes characterized by the Fitzpatrick scale, which characterizes human skin tones in six classes, ranging from I (fair-skinned) to VI (black). Humans may sometimes desire to change their natural skin tone to a lighter shade as measured by the Fitzpatrick scale or other suitable measure, usually for cosmetic reasons. Skin lighteners are also useful for treating the excessively dark skin color caused by a dermatological condition known as hyperpigmentation, characterized by abnormally increased pigmentation.
A number of compounds are known to lighten skin tone when applied topically. The most popular of these is hydroquinone, which is generally effective in lightening skin tone and is available without a prescription. Notwithstanding its advantages, hydroquinone has been known to cause dermatological ochronosis, a progressive discoloration and degeneration of the skin, when used over an extended period of time. Alternative compounds for lightening skin color may also be available, some of which do not involve the delivery of hydroquinone. However, it is believed that known alternative methods have side effects or are not as effective as hydroquinone. Accordingly, there is a need for an effective method of lightening an individual's natural skin tone, that is non-toxic and without harmful side effects such as ochronosis.